


De Segundas Oportunidades

by Libia, Tyrelliot (SlashShips)



Series: De Vampiros y Hackers [7]
Category: Mr.Robot
Genre: Divergencia en el canon, M/M, Shayla - Freeform, Shayla vampira, Universo Alterno, Vampire AU, free canon, neofitos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libia/pseuds/Libia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot
Summary: Se desató una lucha de miradas en la que Tyrell resultó vencedor.--- Es mio ,como  tu hacedor te ordeno que no lo toques.--- dijo posesivo afirmando su agarre en Elliot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tiene spoilers del final de la primera temporada,  
> tendencia al vampirico de Anne Rice ,True Blood , etc.  
> Si tambien amas Tyrelliot unete a :  
> https://www.facebook.com/Tyrelliotship/

_ “Así es como acaba todo,así …”  _ pensó Shayla inundada de melancolía.

Todos dicen que verás una luz brillante al final, toda tu vida pasando por tus ojos,pero no fue asi lo último que ella veía era Elliot con lágrimas en los ojos,lleno de culpa,deseaba decirle que _ no fue su culpa,que fueron sus decisiones,el camino que tomó hasta llegar hasta ahí,todo lo  malo y lo bueno,lo brillante y lo obscuro,ella lo escogió,no valía la pena lamentarse por ello ,ya no más. _

Esos pensamientos se quedaron en su cabeza,su cuerpo no respondía a sus deseos,se desvanecía, _ oscuridad _ no había  _ luz _ al final,sólo  _ oscuridad _ …

  
El líquido recorrió su cuerpo y fue como si un rayo de  _ luz _ la envolviera,necesitaba más,bebió y bebió cuanto pudo hasta volverse consciente de que la fuente de ese rayo era sangre,exquisitamente roja,alejándose de su boca del brazo del que provenía.

Iba quejarse,ir por ella pero percibió un aroma delicioso y el sonido,todo era tan rítmico,tan sobrecogedor,sus sentidos estaban expandiéndose,una nueva visión del mundo se presentaba ante ella.

Podría haberse quedado ahí en ese minúsculo lugar disfrutando de sus nuevas percepciones sin embargo el deslizamiento de la sangre de Elliot al vampiro llamó poderosamente su atención,los latidos del humano eran fuertes,el aroma que despedía gritaba ser tomada .   
\-- Hueles tan bien -- dijo Shayla con voz grave acercándose a él con aire depredador.

\--- No --- enunció Tyrell firme y posesivo apretando los hombros de  _ su _ humano .   
La neófito frunció el ceño y mostró sus colmillos dispuesta a luchar por la  _ presa _ .

Se desató una lucha de miradas en la que Tyrell resultó vencedor.--- Es mio ,como  tu hacedor te ordeno que no lo toques.--- dijo posesivo afirmando su agarre en Elliot.   
Shayla no entendía el porque aquellas palabras la aplacaron repentinamente,aún sentía hambre pero algo más fuerte la obligaba a no tomar en cuenta al humano como una fuente de alimento.   
  


Mr.Robot despertó en aquella bizarra situación con dos vampiros discutiendo sobre tenerlo como cena.

Por un lado estaba la _ex_ de su _otra parte_ ,porque Shayla era _la_ _ex_ , desde que se convirtió en un _ser de la noche_ ,fuerte y peligrosa dejó de ser _la dama en peligro_ que Elliot necesitaba,no importaba que tanto tratarán de sobrellevarlo,ellos ya no funcionará más.  
Por otro lado estaba Tyrell quien creía que el humano le pertenecía,el rostro de Mr.Robot reflejaba total desacuerdo,deshizo el agarre del vampiro por si no quedaba claro.

 

\--- No se que creen que están haciendo pero tenemos que irnos --- gritó el humano volviendo a ser el centro de atención de ambos vampiros.

\--- Tienes razón,mi _ *älskade _ ,no te separes de mí será un viaje rápido --- respondió Tyrell tomándolo de la cintura con un brazo y acercandolo a su pecho con el otro.

\--- Ok no existo,vayan a conseguirse un cuarto --- comentó Shayla en su usual tono despreocupado e irónico.

Sí hace unas horas hubiera visto a Elliot tan  _ cercano _ con Tyrell u otro ser,le hubiera afectado,quizás hasta destruido su corazón,pero ahora como vampira cuando podía percibir ese  _ brillo  _ en sus ojos,la aceleración de sus latidos,el incremento de su temperatura,todo por la cercanía a su hacedor. _ Casi _ no le afectaba,no,en realidad ni siquiera existía un _ casi _ ,como sí las emociones y recuerdos acerca de ese humano fueran parte de otra vida,una película olvidada en algún rincón de su mente.

\--- Sigueme el paso  _ my dear _ ,no querrás experimentar el amanecer en tu nueva condición --- contestó sonriendo al comentario de la neófito,quien lo siguió ni bien empezó a correr.

 

Las luces de la ciudad y los sonidos se atropellaban en ella,tan  _ caótico _ , cuando llegó al departamento de Elliot casi no lo reconoció,se veía _ diferente _ ,observó todo con aire soñador y contemplativo deteniéndose en  _ Flipper _ .

La perra ladró ante la amenaza,alejándose en algún rincón de la cocina,la neófita iba seguirla pero una vez más su  _ hacedor  _ la detuvo de nuevo --- Shayla compórtate,tampoco puedes alimentarte de la mascota de Elliot --- ordenó Tyrell levantando levemente la ceja y frunciendo los labios.

\--- Pero tengo hambre. --- replicó en un puchero infantil que hizo reír a Tyrell  _ “así se debe sentir ver a tus hijos”  _ pensó el vampiro,se acerco a ella acomodando los mechones sueltos de su frente --- Te traeré  _ Real Blood _ y un ataúd para que descanses,te protegerá,vuelvo en una hora.---  respondió antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

 

Fue  _ una _ hora,muchos minutos de incomodidad para Mr.Robot trabajando en la computadora con la neofita echada en  _ su  _ cama mirando al techo como si fuera lo más  _ interesante _ que hubiera visto, _ “al menos no me está hablando”  _ pensó más tranquilo con la idea de que lo que sea que haya hecho Tyrell para que Shayla no quisiera drenarlo entero haya funcionado,no es como si se confiara del todo en que no podría dañarlo pero la sangre vampírica aún estaba en sus venas otorgándole fuerza y resistencia,el vampiro era otro factor, _ sentía  _ cuando estaba en peligro, _ ”como un vigilante entrenado” _ .

 

Escogió el ataúd caoba elegante y con detalles delicados,trato de no pensarlo demasiado como lo haría en otra situación en la que tuviera tiempo para tener en cuenta todo los detalles,tuvo que hacer todo en unos minutos.

\--- Es un regalo para mi esposa yo mismo lo llevaré,será una sorpresa --- respondió con una sonrisa amplia negándose cuando el vendedor le confirmaba la dirección de su casa.

 

\--- ¿Para quién es eso? --- pregunto Shayla curiosa y algo extrañada ante la sonrisa de su hacedor, --- Es para ti , necesitas algo en que dormir que te proteja de la luz solar , lamentablemente este  _ lugar  _ no tiene esa protección … --- respondió Tyrell.

\--- Porque fue hecha para que vivan humanos como yo --- se quejo M.Robot harto de la situación en la que había quedado atrapado no le importaba en lo más mínimo que la neófita sea la  _ ex  _ de su otra parte,  _ “¿Cómo Tyrell podía estar tan tranquilo haciendo compras para Shayla como si fuera un fucking bebé vampiro” _ ,  _ ¿No pensaba en todo los problemas en los que los podría meter? _ , iba decir lo que pensaba pero la neófita cayó en el piso convulsionando con los ojos desorbitados quejándose de dolor.

 

\--- Tranquila es parte del proceso , pasará en unas horas ,vas estar bien --- La consoló acostandola en la cama ,y sentándose a su lado --- Duerme  _ min lilla vampyr bebis  _ \--- susurraba su hacedor con ternura.

 

A Mr.Robot esa escena le resultaba familiar,el afecto y cuidado que Tyrell expresaba hacia alguien,su contraparte lo había experimentado esa noche en el hospital, el vampiro era  _ suave, _ emocional e impulsivo,desafiando las reglas establecidas, _ ”¿Por qué exactamente?¿Por él?¿Por el juego que tenían?”. _

 

El celular sonó una y otra vez hasta que el vampiro atendió la llamada,era del trabajo,urgente como _ siempre _ ,la realidad exigiendo su atención.

 

\--- Tengo que irme,hubiera querido tener más tiempo contigo --- susurro Tyrell cerca de su rostro antes de besarlo apasionadamente,acariciar su piel bajo la sudadera con una mano y con la otra sostenerse de su cintura mientras bajaba sus labios por ese cuello que lo invitaba a ser recorrido y marcado,deseaba hacerlo, _ perderse _ en él pero no podía ,no había tiempo,tenía que irse de ahí.

  
\--- Cuando se calme llevala al ataúd y ciérrala hasta que anochezca,volveré  _ min älskade  _ \--- comentó antes de irse dejando al humano con un  _ ligero  _ problema en sus pantalones, _ ”Fuck!”  _ maldijo Mr.Robot internamente.


End file.
